(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to biometric identification devices and, more particularly, to a biometric fingerprint device for providing self-authentication of the identity of predetermined user(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art biometric devices commonly employ fingerprint identification and verification as a means for protecting the use of the device for proximity pass, apparatus activation, and access to information. Furthermore, it is known in the prior art to use portable information and transaction processing devices (PITP devices). These devices can be used to perform secure financial transactions, to allow the user access to another apparatus, or to transmit information for various personal reasons. To perform these functions, these devices are able to store data internally and transmit data, including personal user data, over communication lines. PITP devices may also employ biometric verification to ensure the identity of the user. In these devices, biometric verification may include finger, thumb, palm, and voice print, handwriting sample, retinal vascular pattern, and combinations thereof. Additionally, these devices have been constructed to include card readers that read information storage cards. Also, these devices can encrypt information and transmit it via dual-tone multi-frequency, modem, radio frequency, and infrared media. However, none of these devices are free-standing devices, in that they require an external central data storage and processing unit to verify the identity of the PITP device user. Additionally, because the data is stored on a central data storage unit, the security of these devices and information relating to their users may be eventually compromised. In such a case, unauthorized use of the PITP device may occur, allowing unauthorized transactions. A single device has overcome this deficiency by incorporating the storage means of the biometric information within the PITP device. Thus, the device is free-standing and will not emit a signal unless the appropriate user is using the device. However, this device does not also emit tonal signals to confirm authentication of the user via biometric identification means. Therefore, there remains a need for a self-authenticating biometric identification device that can be used in connection with an encoded packet output, e.g., a digitized tonal output also having capacity to be used with portable information and transaction processing devices. Particularly where privacy issues are a significant concern, it is advantageous to provide a biometric device within which the individual fingerprint and other data or information is stored, i.e., there is no requirement for transmitting the fingerprint itself to a remote confirmation bank or source that stores the registered information against which the sensed fingerprint is verified.
More particularly, the following U.S. patent citations provide a basis for establishing the prior art relevant to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,476 issued Jan. 18, 2000 to Maes, et al. for Portable information and transaction processing system and method utilizing biometric authorization and digital certificate security. This patent teaches a portable client PDA with touch screen, microphone, and CPU for processing voice commands, and processing biometric data to verify user. Also it has memory for storing personal/financial data, and capability for reading/writing information to various smart cards, magnetic cards, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,967 issued Jul. 4, 2000 to Kennedy, et al. for Radio telecommunication device and method of authenticating a user with a voice authentication token. The user must insert a PIN and utter sounds; the radiotelephone device will activate secure functions only if PIN is correct and uttered sounds are authenticated against stored voice feature information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,290 issued Nov. 7, 1995 to Hampton, et al. for Confirming identity of telephone caller. Data stored in a processing station corresponds to a signature and caller identification information for users. A second processing station includes speaker verification unit and processor, which receives voice or tone signal representing signature of potential user and processes this. Processor is connected to speaker verification unit and connects to first processing station to test the signature of user against valid signature of user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,616 issued Apr. 27, 1999 to Kanevsky, et al. for Apparatus and methods for speaker. Provides verification/identification/classification employing non-acoustic and/or acoustic models and databases. Secure method and apparatus for access to service facility employing voice recognition; based on personal information an individual is questioned, a voice sample is obtained and verified. A score is generated based in comparison to spoken answer and voice sample, and access is granted if score is at or above a threshold. Alternatively, a series of questions could be asked and potential matches to the speaker are eliminated after comparison of voice/response analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,040 issued Sep. 8, 1998 to Vensko for Speech controlled telephone credit card verification system. The system connects user to phone network, user enters a card number, a voice verification template is retrieved and contains samples of user's voice stating selected words/phrases/numbers. The user is prompted to state one of these and comparison is made. User is authorized if match is made.
None of the previously issued patents cited in the foregoing provide a biometric device having internal memory and internal controller means while also providing a tonal output for authorizing transactions from the device via modern communication means.
Thus, there remains a need for a biometric identification device, specifically a self-authenticating, biometric fingerprint identification device having internal memory and internal controller, an encoded or encrypted information packet output, e.g., a digitized tonal output, and a unique transaction identifier, which are all provided in the present invention.